


The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Lesson Number One

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Sims 2 Borgias, Sims 2 Borjas, my borja sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl





	The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Lesson Number One

 

A trip down Memory Lane with Felice Dhella R'Hovary as she sheds light on what her life was like without her mother.


End file.
